


We Don't Need Magic

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boy Kissing, Geek Jared, Jock Jensen, M/M, Magic, Shmoop, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's sure Jensen has never noticed him so if he has only one chance, he's going to do everything he can to make Jensen love him. Even if that means using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt : All shy, geeky Jared wanted was for popular jock Jensen to notice him. Casting a love spell was harmless; after all, spells and magic weren't real, right?  
> on lj j2 prompt com.
> 
> Disclaimer: This never happened and these two boy could never really exist.

Jared realized he was gay two years ago when he was a high school freshman. Before that, sex didn't really interest him. Girls, boys, it didn't matter; Jared never saw anyone as more than a friend. But then he saw Jensen Ackles.

Jensen made Jared's breath catch, made his heart race, and made his tongue trip over words. Jared's brain froze the first time Jensen spoke to him. 'Do you understand the homework in Manners' class?' he had asked. Jared felt the color rise in his cheeks as he stared at Jensen, unable to answer his question because all his brain could do was say 'ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod'. Eventually he squeaked, 'what?' and Jensen laughed – making everything worse. 'Guess you didn't get it either,' he had said before turning away. Jared put his head down on his desk and silently hated himself for the rest of the study hall. He swallowed his tongue when the bell rang and Jensen had put a hand on his shoulder and said, 'Don't worry about it, man. It's just one assignment.' That was two years ago.

 

In their junior year, Jared's a popular enough guy. He's smart, good looking, and friendly. Athletic enough to not be considered a total nerd and smart enough to not be the typical dumb jock. But no matter how many friends he has or how many parties he goes to, he still can't manage to say more than 'hi' to Jensen Ackles.

 

When they get paired together for a project in their political science class, Jared is thrilled and terrified. He's grateful for the chance to work with Jensen one on one, but he's not sure he'll be able to control his blushing or his nervous stammering.

When the teacher gives them time at the end of class, Jensen walks over to Jared's desk. He's ducking his head and scratching the back of his neck and if Jared hadn't known better, he'd swear Jensen looks nervous. “Hey, um, Jared, I know we have study hall together but I've got a big test in chemistry Friday and well, after school I've got practice so do you think we can get together this weekend?”

After reminding himself to breathe and actually listen to Jensen instead of just watching his lips move, Jared replies, “Yeah! You wanna come over Saturday? I'm available any time.”

Jensen smiles in relief. “Okay. Saturday at your house. Is one o'clock good?”

“Mm-hmm,” Jared sort of squeaks and nods because breathing and speaking are too difficult when he knows Jensen is going to be at his house.

 

During the next few days, Jared spends all of his free time searching the internet for tips about 'how to make him fall in love with you'. He knows all the basics; be yourself, look good, listen to what he says, laugh at his jokes, etc. Jared knows he can do all that stuff except 'be yourself'. He's pretty sure Jensen thinks he's a geek so Jared decides to tone down his geeky side.

As he looks around his room, Jared decides to hide some of his more nerdy things. His TARDIS and Amy Pond figure leave his desk for a trip to the wilderness of his closet. As does his Harry Potter wand and Dobby figurine. And, even though it kills him, he packs away his Pop Vinyl Avengers characters, too. His music, his dvds, and his books he decides can stay. If Jensen doesn't like those, well then Jensen would never like Jared at all.

 

Right before class on Friday, Jensen stops by Jared's desk. “Hey, Jared, I realized I didn't have your number. So, uh, can I? In case I need to call you?”

Jared stares at him in a panic. Has Jensen changed his mind? Is he not coming over? Does he want to do the work over the phone? Crushed, completely by his own self-doubt, Jared asks, “Why? Did you change your mind? Aren't you coming over on Saturday?”

Jensen's eyes widen and he steps back. “No, yeah, I mean, we're still on for Saturday. I just thought,” he pauses and looks at Jared's desk instead of meeting his eyes, “never mind. Yeah, I'll see you at one, on Saturday.” He goes to his desk like he can't get away from Jared fast enough.

After Jensen leaves it occurs to Jared that Jensen may have been asking for his number for Saturday, in case he gets lost on his way over or needs directions. So, Jared screws up his nerve and approaches Jensen after class. “Uh, hey Jensen, I don't know what I was thinking before. I wrote down my number along with my address because I realized I never even told you where I live.”

Jensen smiles a little and takes the paper from Jared. “Thanks,” he says quietly, looking over what Jared wrote before grinning up at him and tucking the paper into his back pocket. “I'll see you tomorrow,” he adds, his smile getting even bigger.

Jared nearly whimpers at that smile.

 

To Jared, it feels like he only has one chance to win Jensen. The more he thinks about it, the more nervous he becomes and he wishes he had a fool proof method of getting Jensen to fall in love with him. He scours the internet again, looking for anything that will help him when he finds a comment on post that leads to a blog that leads to the website of a local store: _**The Magic Box – "Your One-Stop Spot to Shop for Lots of New-Age and Occult Items."**_

 

Jared is embarrassed to search the shelves for a 'love potion', but he is too determined to leave empty handed. So, he continues until he finds what he's looking for and takes it to the register. The blond woman behind the counter raises her brow and shakes her head. “Be careful with that. Potions like that can be dangerous,” she warns.

“I'll be careful,” Jared replies quietly. He can't afford to doubt his plan now.

 

 

When Jensen arrives on Saturday, Jared takes a moment to remind himself to breathe. He tells himself that he can get through this day with minimal embarrassment and that his plan is going to work. Once he gets over Jensen's bright smile, Jared notices the t-shirt Jensen's wearing under his button up, which he hasn't bothered to button. “Arctic Monkeys?” Jared asks as Jensen toes off his Chucks. “I love that band,” he says without thinking to hide his enthusiasm.

Jensen beams up at him. “Dude, right? Are you going to see them next month? They're playing at the Fox Club.”

Thrown by Jensen's eager reply, Jared stammers, “Uh, I, uh, don't know. I don't have tickets or anything.”

Jensen claps a hand on Jared's arm. “My uncle works at KBL he can get you a ticket if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Let me know. So, uh, where are we working on this thing?”

“Follow me,” Jared says and leads Jensen to his room.

 

Jared had cleared off his desk and brought in an extra chair so they could both work at the desk. He turns around when Jensen doesn't immediately join him. Jensen is standing at Jared's book shelf and looking at the collection of dvds kept there. He has a look on his face that Jared can't place, but it makes him nervous. He has to get Jensen away from there before he's convinced Jared's a total nerd. “Hey, so I thought we could work over here for like an hour and then I'd make us a snack or something.”

Jensen takes another quick look at the book shelf as he crosses the room to join Jared. “Sure, Jare, sounds good.”

Jared smiles to himself at Jensen calling him by a nickname, no one's ever done that before.

 

They work well for the next twenty minutes. They narrow their topic, Jared writes a few different thesis sentences and has Jensen choose the one he thinks would make the best paper. Jensen reaches into his backpack and pulls out a huge bag of Swedish fish. He rips it open and dumps a bunch onto the desk. “Swedish fish?” Jared asks. He delicately put his fingers on two of the candies sliding them closer.

“Fish is brain food, man. Gotta stay sharp.” Jensen grins like a little kid and eats a handful of candy fish.

Jared bites his lip and looks at his notes so he doesn't openly stare.

 

The sugar soon gets to Jensen and he pushes back from the desk. “I gotta take a break, Jare. Didn't you say something about a snack?”

Jared looks up at him in surprise. “You still want one after all that candy?”

Jensen leans back and pats his tummy. “That was just an appetizer.” He stands up. “Come on. I need to walk around and we should take a break. We'll focus better if we don't push ourselves and try to get it all done in one day.”

Not finishing means spending more time together. An idea Jared can fully support. “Yeah. Let's go get some real food and give our brains a rest.”

 

In the kitchen, Jared offers Jensen a coke, knowing this is his chance. He distracts Jensen by asking him to put the pizza in the oven and he pours the love potion into Jensen's Coke.

While they wait for the pizza to cook, Jensen says, “So, I, um, noticed you had a couple Doctor Who dvds.”

Jared takes a breath and braces himself for the imminent teasing. “Yeah, and?”

Jensen shrugs and looks down. “And do you wanna watch one?” He peeks up at Jared and finds him squinting at him.

“You like Doctor Who?” Jared asks skeptically.

Jensen shakes his head. “We don't have to. It's just,” he pauses and shrugs a shoulder before continuing, “My mom and I binge watched Doctors Nine and Ten two summers ago. We almost caught up on Eleven.... You're right,” he concedes, “we should probably get back to work.”

Jared's mouth goes dry and his stomach tightens because he knows what Jensen isn't saying. Jensen's mom died last summer, Jared remembers his parents going to the service. Clearing his throat he says, “I've got Eleven's first Christmas special. Wanna watch that?”

Jensen lights up. “Yeah? That'd be great.”

Jared grabs the pizza and Jensen grabs another soda and they return to Jared's room to eat and watch Matt Smith's doctor save the universe.

 

Afterward, they clean up and Jensen notices Jared's gaming system. “I know we need to get back to work and all, but what games do you play? Do you have Arkham Asylum?”

Jared blinks. He thought that if Jensen played it would be something like Madden or maybe GTA. “Yeah, I have that.”

“We should totally go online together,” Jensen suggests with an enthusiastic smile.

“Yeah, okay. What else do you play?” Jared would never have thought Jensen was a gamer, he's kind of overwhelmed.

Jensen does his one shoulder shrug which Jared has come to recognize as his nervous gesture. “I don't know. Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, Halo.” He rubs at the back of his neck and his face reddens. “We should probably get some more research done,” he suggests, returning to the desk without looking at Jared.

 

Jared can feel Jensen's eyes on him as they work and it makes the butterflies in his stomach feel like they're swarming. He can't believe he's the focus of Jensen's attention and he wonders if the love potion is already at work.

 

When it's finally time for him to leave, Jensen gathers his work and slips his shoes on. Jared notices that Jensen keeps rubbing his palms on his thighs and chewing his lip. Just as Jared’s wondering if it's a side effect of the potion, or if the potion even worked, or if Jensen is nervous about their project, Jensen says, “So, hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out with me sometime. You know, we could see a movie or something?” He's giving Jared an anxious, hopeful smile and Jared has to silence the screaming for joy inside his heart.

He can feel his smile growing as he answers eagerly, “Really? Yeah, I'd love that.”

Jensen blinds him with a megawatt grin. “Awesome. Tonight? We don't have to, you're probably sick of me by now, but if you're not and you wanna do something we can do whatever you want.”

Jared thinks he might be having a heart attack he's so ecstatic. “Well, I'm definitely not sick of you.” He tries to sound casual, but he's too happy to hide how thrilled he is. “We can do something if you want.”

 

Unable to decide what to do, Jared lets Jensen lead him around their city's small shopping district. They stop for ice cream and afterward, Jensen suggests a walk by the pier. As they walk, Jensen slips his hand into Jared’s and entwines their fingers. Jared looks at their hands and then at Jensen in surprise and Jensen blushes, but doesn't let go. They walk to the end of the pier and take a moment to look over the water.

Jared can feel Jensen watching him, and when he turns to face him, Jensen smiles up at him. “Jared, can I,” he whispers but doesn't finish his thought because he leans in to press his lips to Jared's.

Kissing Jensen is amazing and Jared never wants to stop. But as Jensen deepens the kiss and it's definitely everything that he has wanted, Jared stops them. “Jensen, I've got to tell you something.”

Slowly, Jensen pulls back, his eyes lazily looking at Jared's kiss swollen lips before eventually meeting his eyes. “You can tell me anything, Jared. What is it?”

“I really like you, Jensen,” Jared begins.

Jensen nearly laughs. “I really like you, too.” He leans in for another kiss and Jared sighs and gives in to the kiss.

It feels so good, so perfect kissing Jensen and Jared doesn't want to stop, but he hears that nagging voice in his head telling him to confess or risk never really having Jensen. Slowly, he breaks away again.

“I don't think you do,” Jared begins again and seeing Jensen's confused expression adds, “like me that is. You hardly know me.”

“I know you Jared,” Jensen argues, but Jared shakes his head and walks away to clear his head. He needs to tell Jensen the truth. “Jare?” Jensen says softly as he comes up next to him.

“I've liked you for a while, Jensen. And there's no way you could like me as much,” Jared pauses and he sees that Jensen wants to argue the point so he hurries on. “I was kinda desperate to get you to like me back so I did some research --”

Jensen nods. “So the gaming, the music, you don't actually like that stuff, do you.” He looks dejected. He presses his lips together and takes a step back from Jared.

“No, I do. I didn't know you did, but, yeah I,” Jared says to quickly assure Jensen before pausing again, not wanting to admit to his stupidity. “I bought a magical love potion and put it in your soda,” he mumbles the confession just above a whisper.

“You did what?!” Jensen demands his voice sounding skeptical and angry.

“I put a love potion --”

“You drugged me?!”

“No! It's not drugs. It's all natural. I promise.”

“Peyote is all natural! Shit, Chris has said he's had some magical marijuana! What the fuck was in it, Jared?”

“I – I don't know,” he stammers.

“Dammit Jared. I signed the drug pledge at school. The team gets tested. If I fucking fail the drug test because of this,” Jensen runs a shaky hand through his hair. “Do you still have the bottle it came in?”

“No, well, yeah, I guess. It's in the recycling bin at home.”

Jensen sighs and starts walking toward Jared's house. “I can't believe you spiked my drink. Who does that?”

“Like you'd even look at me twice,” Jared mumbles mostly to himself.

Jensen hears him and spins around. “Look at you? How blind are you, Jared? I haven't stopped staring at you since school began. Fuck, everyone knows how bad I have it for you. Why the hell did you think you had to drug me?”

Jared's eyes are as wide as saucers at Jensen's revelation, but he can't seem to form words.

“Come on,” Jensen sighs. “Let's find this stupid bottle and see what's in it.”

They walk a block in silence when they get to Maple Street. “Stop,” Jared says. “I bought it at the Magic Box. It's down this street. It's probably still open.”

Jensen nods and they walk down the street to the shop without speaking.

 

The jingling bell over the door announces their arrival and the two women behind the counter smile at them. Jared heads toward the aisle where he found the potion, but Jensen grabs his wrist and drags him over to the counter. “Excuse me,” he says politely to the two women, “but this moron spiked my drink with a love potion he bought here. Can you tell me what's in it so I know if I'm going to fail my drug test?”

The two women exchange looks and can barely contain their giggles. The red head tilts her head and appears to be studying Jensen. “Love potion, huh?” She nods her head like she's come to some sort of conclusion and then she looks at Jared. “How much did you give him and when?”

Jared shrugs. “I don't know. Nearly the whole bottle and um, at maybe two thirty or three o'clock?”

The two women go back to studying Jensen. “How are you feeling?” the blonde asks as she reaches across the counter to rest the back of her hand on Jensen's forehead.

Jensen backs away until he understands what she wants and allows her to touch his head. “Fine. Pissed off and freaked, but otherwise fine.”

She removes her hand and shrugs at her partner.

“How did you administer it?” the other woman asks Jared.

“I poured it in his Coke when he wasn't looking,” Jared admits sheepishly not looking up to meet anyone's eyes.

Jensen's mouth falls open. “My Coke?”

Jared nods.

Jensen nearly laughs in relief. “Dude, I didn't drink that Coke.” Jared looks at him in surprise and Jensen shrugs. “It tasted weird. I thought it was because it was diet so I poured it out and grabbed a Mountain Dew, remember?”

“You didn't drink it?” Jared asks quietly.

Jensen shakes his head. “I didn't drink it.”

“So that kiss was for real?” Jared blurts out in awe.

Jensen blushes and looks down. “Yeah,” he says quietly and nods.

The women smile at each other. “We don't sell actual love potions. That would be too dangerous.”

The other woman adds, “What he bought was mostly cinnamon extract and honey. Nothing that would make you fail a drug test.”

“Thanks.” Jensen nods at them and heads for the door.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jared says with a big grin and follows Jensen.

Outside the shop, Jared has to hurry to catch up with Jensen. Jensen, who isn't smiling and who has his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. “Jensen, wait up.”

“Leave me alone, Jared.”

Stung, Jared stops walking a moment, but he quickly rejoins Jensen. “What's wrong? They said you had nothing to worry about and that it wasn't even a real potion.” He blushes at this admission, but mostly he's confused at to why Jensen seems upset.

“What's wrong?” Jensen growls spinning to face Jared. “You drugged me!”

“But it was fake!” Jared argues

“Right. But you didn't know that when you did it.” Jared steps back from the angry glare Jensen is giving him. “You thought it was okay to drug me. I mean, who does that? It's like those assholes who slip a roofie into a girl's drink.”

“No,” Jared protests in shock. “It wasn''t like that at all. I only wanted you to like me,” he pleads.

“I did like you, Jared, so much. I couldn't believe you agreed to go out with me. I thought you were so smart and so nice, but everything I thought about you was wrong.”

Jared's mouth falls open like he's going to argue, but then he stops himself. He's ashamed and the wounded expression on Jensen's face is a knife is twisting in his gut. He bows his head. “I'm sorry.”

Jensen's jaw clenches. “Yeah. I'm sorry, too.” He turns to walk away and when Jared takes a step to follow, he says, “Leave me alone, Jared. I'm going home.”

 

Jared watches Jensen walk away. He's too stunned to move. He's gone from the happiest he's ever felt to the lowest in less than an hour. He had Jensen Ackles kissing him fifteen minutes ago and now the guy is walking away from him, wanting nothing to do with him.

 

 

_ **Jensen** _

When he gets home Jensen finds his dad asleep on the couch, tv playing quietly. He covers him with the quilt kept on the back of the couch. He wishes his dad were awake, he wishes he could talk to him, but his dad was never one for the kind of conversation Jensen wants to have. For the millionth time that day, Jensen wishes his mom was still alive.

A floor board creaks under his foot and his father wakes up. “Hey, hey kid,” he says sleepily. “What are you doing home? I thought you had a date.”

Jensen sighs, “I thought I did, too.”

“Wanna talk about it?” His dad sits up and pats the couch cushion next to him. “I'm not Mom, but I can listen.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but appreciates his dad's gesture so he sits on the couch.

His dad smiles to himself and says, “Okay, now tell me happened with Jerry. I thought this boy liked you.”

“It's _Jared,_ and he does or he did and I liked him, but he spiked my drink.”

“He did what?!” Jensen's dad says all at once angry and demanding.

Jensen dismisses his father's tone with a shake of his head. “It wasn't like that. It wasn't drugs and I didn't even drink it,” he says hoping to reassure his dad. “When Jared told me what he did. I made him take me to where he bought it and everything.”

His dad is confused. “If it wasn't drugs, what was it?”

Suddenly embarrassed, Jensen rubs a hand over his face. “A love potion, a magical love potion.” He tries to stop himself from smiling because he's angry and this isn't funny. Except now, saying it out loud to his dad, Jensen can see the humor in it.

And obviously, by the look on his face, his dad can too. “A magical love potion?” he asks holding back a chuckle. Jensen nods and his dad shakes his head and laughs softly. “That poor kid.”

Jensen looks at his dad a bit indignantly and says, “Him?”

His dad gives him a fond smile. “I'm not saying what he did was right, Jensen, but see this from his side.” As he speaks, he ticks his points out with his fingers. “He's so desperate to have you return his feelings that he buys a 'magical love potion'. And, not only does he 'fess up to it, he lets you take him back to where he bought it and ask the guy what's in it. Think of how embarrassed Jared must have been.” He watches his son mull over those words. “He must really like you.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah. He said he didn't know I liked him, which is funny considering how much crap my friends give me over him.”

“Well, the way I see it the ball is in your court, Jensen. If you still like him and can forgive him, tell him that. If you don't, and I understand your reasons Jensen, I do,” his dad assures him, “let the kid down easy.”

“Thanks Dad,” Jensen says as he rises from the couch.

“Anytime.” He smiles up at Jensen. “So how'd I do?”

Jensen looks at him confused until he nods in understanding. “Good. I don't think Mom would have laughed though,” he shrugs.

He father chuckles again. “Oh she would have laughed, but she'd have the decency to wait until you left the room.”

 

Jensen's stomach is churning with such anxiety that he fears he might puke before someone answers the door at the Padalecki house. When Jared finally opens the door, he looks exhausted. He nods resignedly and hands Jensen the backpack he had left there earlier. “Here's your stuff. I would have brought it over tomorrow. You didn't have to make another trip.”

Jensen smiles and takes the bag. “Thanks. Can we talk?”

Jared doesn't lift his eyes, he just steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind him. He crosses his arms in front of him, but it looks more like he's hugging himself than like a defensive posture.

“Thanks,”Jensen says again. “So, uh, this date we're on is not going the way I planned.” He scratches his head and glances at Jared, looking for a sign that he's listening to Jensen. “The 'you like me, I like you, I ask you out, you say yes, we go out, we hold hands and kiss part' is awesome. But the part where I overreact and lose my temper? That part sucks ass. I don't like that part.”

Jared's mouth is moving but no words are being said. He looks bewildered, but his arms have relaxed their tight grip.

Not sure what to make of that, Jensen takes a breath and says, “If you want to, we can forget that part and go back to us liking each other and making out. Because, like I said, the making out was pretty awesome and I totally want to do that again... If you want to, that is.” Jensen can feel his face heat up in a blush, but he tries his best to ignore it.

Slowly, Jared starts nodding. “Yeah,” he says on a rough breath and clears his throat. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

His answer earns him a bright smile from Jensen, but he doesn't give Jared time to enjoy it. Instead, Jensen's reaching up to slide his fingers through the hair at Jared's nape, and pull him into a kiss.

 

 

 

The Magic Box was the name of Giles' store on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

 

 


End file.
